User talk:Happybrick5
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Kingcjc (Talk) 01:46, 2010 December 25 |} Hi. To create a signature, click . As soon as you click it should have a page saying username and with your avatar and so on. Their is a box that says signature. (just put the desired text their (e.g. ------ User:User_Talk: . If you have any other questions feel free to ask. Merry Christmas ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 10:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, nice to see you, and to answer your question, it is pronounced clihgra. Why do you ask? --Cligra 01:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Subpages To create subpages just create a new article with your user name at the beginning like "User:Happybrick5/" and then place something after the slash like "Collected sets" so it turns out like "User:Happybrick5/Collected sets" If you need anything else feel free to contact back. Thanks, Thank you for your kind words. It is appreciated. --Cligra 19:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :) The Leia - stormtrooper thing was an accident ... obviously 18:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Happybrick, Could you please leave a link to your userpage in your signature? -- - In Range. Take a shot." 02:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Edits on BOTM Hi Happybrick5, I was just wondering, but why did you do so many edits on BOTM? You changed your vote, undid it, voted for Agent Charge, then went back to Cligra, and then voted for BobaFett12d. So what's the point? And what's with this Tatooine dantooine thing? Btw, you took up a lot in the RC over your meaningless edits... Sincerely, 02:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a crime to be indecisive, and cluttering the RC is a minor and temporary problem :P FB100Z • talk • 02:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know, but most of his edits were a bit meaningless, since he undid it like 2 times... 02:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Why don't you ask him irl Fudgepie? You do use the same IP, after all. 14:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::What! I can tell you Happybrick5 is not me! I am absolutely sure about that, Ajraddatz. As to how his IP is the same as mine, I am not sure how that's possible. And you, Happybrick5, how are you using the same IP as me? This is very confusing... 01:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yah, you ate no me, Gilchrest! I see yah everyday, and yet yah don't know me. Hoohoohoo! Okay, i type normal. And promise to be a good brickiipedian, yah? Okay, I be normal, now. 02:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Samdo994&diff=583452&oldid=583006 03:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) brickitank can i be on brickitank? 14:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Votes Hello, I have struck your votes on the admin/bureaucrats nominations because you have only less than 30 mainspace edits. Thanks. 17:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules are rules, I do not make them- just help enforce what rules I see. The line " If users have made at least 100 mainspace edits on this wiki, they may vote once on each nomination" is present under the ''How to nominate a user section of BP:URR. 00:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Brickitank The idea would isolate some users and make some people seem smarter or better than others. I highly suggest not doing it because it won't do anything and it will put some users above other users. Yes, but out of rational, non-societally based beliefs. I don't think that kids are stupid/irrational/dumb-I think that people who are being stupid/annoying/odd are being stupid/annoying/odd. And as for isolation, I isolate myself from the mainstream society (humanity's current extelligence) as I don't really agree with its views. Simple as that. I don't associate myself with society-that doesn't mean I stay in a room doing nothing that interacts with other people. Fiesty is the wrong term for this. Definitely the wrong term. Re: Bcrat nom Yeah. :Sorry, forgot to sign in. Re: Bogus Pages You have made me really upset about that, I was trying to improve the wiki, I will report YOU if your gonna be this mean --MasterKcaj 06:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for clearing him up, but new users shouldn't be treated like that, they have just joined and most likely don't know how to make the right edits on Brickipedia. :S I can understand that you have had a hard day, but still, the new users don't know that. 10:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback You've been granted rollback, use it wisely, etc. - Kingcjc 08:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and don't be evil. - Kingcjc 08:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Whatever your thingy said Wait, whaa? - 15:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm an idiot. I can't find what you're trying to show me. :/ - 16:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: They're not invalid categories, they're legit categories that can go with the pages they are put on. Whenever a category is invalid, it is usually a category that is put on the wrong type of page, like Minifigures introduced in 19XX on a set article. And the vote for deleting the Parts with Printing page has been modified to changing the category to Printed Parts. Once that goes through, we'll have a bot go and change all the articles that already have the PwP cat and replace it with the Printed Parts cat. :Grovyle4life was adding it to start with. I didn't know it hadn't been created yet.